Naruhina Arranged Marriage
by EnterNameHerePlz
Summary: What happens when Naruto sees Hinata naked? I suck at summaries plz read. My first story.
1. Chapter 1

Naruhina Arranged Marriage

A/N This is my first story next chapter will be uploaded when I have 1 review :) (I am desperate)

Summary : What happens when Naruto sees Hinata naked? (I suck at summaries)

Starts after bikouchu arc.

**BTW I DO NOTZ OWNZ NARUTO OR ANYONE IN THE STORY EXCEPT FOR A FEW PEOPLE AND A VILLIAGE:(**

Chapter 1

Naruto was having a very bad day, he just failed the only mission that would help him get Sasuke back. The mission was supposed to be a search mission. He and team 8 were supposed to find a rare bug called the bikouchu bug. It was rumored that that bug could sniff out anything in the world as long as it had its sent. But of course he had to go and fart in the bugs face and ruin the mission.

"Ugh" he sighed going over the things that happened during the mission, he tried to go over everything but that girl he saw at the waterfall just kept coming into mind. It seemed as if the more he thought of her the more he wished he saw her face.

Start flashback

Naruto had just woken up to a full bladder and had decided to go to the nearby waterfall they had run into while searching for a place to camp.

"Oh kami, I really need to go to the bathroom" Naruto thought aloud as he searched for the waterfall. Suddenly he heard the sound of water hitting water and his need to go has increased ten fold. He ran all the way to the sound of the water.

As soon as he arrived he pulled down his pants and began to pee. As soon as he finished he pulled up his pants and surveyed his surroundings. There he saw her, a lone girl dancing in the waterfall. To Naruto she looked perfect, the way she manipulated the water around her made her seem as though she had perfect control over her surroundings. Naruto decided to call her mizu no yosei(water fairy). After a few seconds of watching her he began to feel his pants get tight. 'No I'm not a pervert like ero-sennin' he thought as he began to look away, but her moves pulled him into a trance once more. After a few minutes of watching her he began to feel his eyes get heavy, and as he turned around to go back to the camp he heard Kiba's voice.

"Naruto, Hinata where are you guys?" Kiba yelled as loud as he could.

This scared away the mizu no yosei and she ran away. Naruto presumed back to her house. Once she left Naruto decided to go meet up with Kiba.

But that night and a few nights after that he dreamt about was the mizu no yosei.

End flashback

He was so engaged in the memory of the mizu no yosei that he had accidentally bumped into Hinata.

"Gomen Hinata I was just thinking of the mission" He apologized.

" I-Its okay Naruto-kun, I was looking for y-you anyways. Lady Tsunade asked me to c-come and get you for a mission we have. I think she said it was an S-S class mission." She explained shyly.

" Yatta! Oba-chan finally sees that I'm ready for a high ranking mission!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

" S-She said it was j-just me and y-you going" her whisper barely audible as she started to blush but Naruto still heard it.

" Well what are we standing here for lets go." He exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and started running towards the Hokage tower.

As he was running he looked behind him to see Hinata barely keeping up so he decided to slow down. As he slowed down he looked at hinata and could only describe her in one word, cute.' Woah where did that thought come from I like Sakura right?' Naruto questioned himself. He decided to ignore the thought and begin to think about the mission. What the mission could be about went through his mind, would he go hunt down a missing nin, or go on a spying mission, or go free a villiage from an evil warlord? Or most importantly did it have anything to do with Sasuke. He couldn't stand it any longer so he decided to ask Hinata about it.

" Hinata, what's the mission about?" He asked as he was running.

" Tsunade-sama said s-something about information gathering for O-Orochimaru's base." She stated through heavy breaths.

" Yatta! This will bring me one step closer to bringing Sasuke-teme back." He yelled really loudly bringing glares from people near them.

This made Naruto double his speed and in no time at all did they arrive at the Hokage tower. They immediately ran into the Hokage's office not caring for who ever was in there.

"Oba-chan!" He yelled as he came in with Hinata right behind him.

Tsunade gave them a quick glance over her stack of paper work.

" Naruto I was about to call someone to come and get you. I have a mission for you. It includes you having to be away from Konoha for about a month but it will help you on your quest to bring back Sasuke." Tsunade explained over her mountain of paper work.

"What is it?" Naruto asked excitedly nearly jumping out of his shoes.

"Well, I want you and Hinata to go to a village in Oto(the sound nation),stay there for a month and gather as much information as you can about Orochimaru and his lackeys. Your cover will be an engaged couple running away from their villiage in the mist of a civil war" Tsunade explained as she looked at their reactions.

At this Hinata turned red and Naruto said," We accept I'll do anything to complete to complete my promise to Sakura-chan of bringing Sasuke-teme back."

At this Hinata was slightly saddened but quickly nodded.

" Great! You leave tomorrow at 6 a.m the walk there should take you about 3 days."

Time skip 4 days

He and Hinata had just arrived at the villiage known as Raitu no sato. Nothing interesting had happened on the walk there except for the fact that Naruto found himself looking and comparing Hinata to the mizu no yosei. As they arrived at the village they henged themselves to look like seventeen year olds. Naruto looked like himself only taller and without whisker marks. He was also wearing a black shirt, coat, and pants. Hinata looked like her shippuden self only without a jacket and an engagement ring on her ring finger. They stood there in awe of each other.

"Y-y-you look g-great N-Naruto-kun"

"You too Hinata-chan"

Hinata felt like she was about to faint he had just complemented her and wait, chan.

"We better get to the village." Naruto stated.

"O-okay" she responded

As they reached the village they asked a kind old lady by the name of Tsume to direct them to the village leader, she told them that the village leader was in the tall tower in the middle of the village. They thanked her and went on their way.

As they reached the tower though they began to hear gossip on how no one knew who the otokage was. They decided to pick up their pace.

Once they reached the tower they were greeted Nicely by the village leader. The second they explained their made up situation and the amount of time they planned to stay he welcomed them with open arms and told them that they could stay as long as they wanted. They thanked him, left, and set out to find a place to stay. They ended up staying in a house in the outskirts of the village (the village leader told them they could stay in that house if they wanted to).

As they ate dinner ( they're alone and the henge is off to preserve chakra *cough* Hinata *cough*) they discussed sleeping arrangements and plans to gather information. Since they had more than enough money to last them a month they didn't need to get jobs.

" Why don't I sleep on the sofa and you on the bed?" Naruto asked.

"No! I mean w-why don't we sleep together because we're supposed to be engaged." She explained with a red face.

"Sure" Naruto agreed with a red face that shocked of Hinata.

"Naruto-kun I'm going to go get changed" she said quietly.

He only nodded at this. He began to imagine Hinata naked and a blush appeared on his face. Lately he had only dreamt about the mizu no yosei and Hinata which was weird because he thought he only liked Sakura. He decided to think about it later right now he had to get ready for bed. He went to the bathroom to get into his pajamas which consisted of his boxers.

As soon as he was done he went to the bedroom completely forgetting that Hinata was changing. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was Hinata naked, he couldn't help but look at her chest which were really mature for her age easily a B-cup.

"G-gomen Hinata-chan" Naruto apologized but Hinata was already starting to faint. He caught her as she fell and put on their bed.' I can't let her sleep naked so I'll just change her' Naruto thought. Naruto didn't know what to change her into so he just took some of his clothes and put them on her. He laid her down on the bed and went to sleep right next to her with his face to the wall and his back to her embarrassed as he went over his day. With that he went to sleep with a blush in his face.

That night Naruto dreamt of Hinata being the mizu no yosei.

Hinata POV

I woke up cuddling a warm heat source. ' That's weird I usually sleep alone' I thought. When I opened my eyes I was faced with a chiseled chest. I immediately jumped out of bed and screamed. Then I remembered yesterday's events. Naruto had seen her naked and she fainted. ' Oh my god, oh my god, what if dad found out, would she have to marry Naruto or would dad just kill him' she thought. Her thinking was cut short as she felt her stomach grumble and she realized she was starving. She decided to not to wake up Naruto and just make breakfast and wake him up when it's done. With that she went to make breakfast.

Naruto POV

I woke up to the amazing smell of bacon and eggs. I had only had them once but they were poisoned needless to say it was one of the villagers that gave me the food. I wondered who could've made them and came to the realization that Hinata made them. I was scared to say the least, I was scared that she would hate me and hit me like all the other girls would have for yesterday's incident. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen and began to explain.

" It was an accident I swear I didn't mean to see you naked" I began to explain.

"I-it's okay N-naruto-kun I know your not a pervert and that it was an accident, and t-thank y-you for dressing me." She told me.

"Your welcome, arigatou for not being mad at me"

" A-a-anyways Naruto-kun would you like bacon and e-eggs."

" Yea, thanks Hinata-chan" I felt my face becoming hot and looked away.

Normal POV

They ate in silence with blushes on their faces, only occasionally speaking of the mission. As they finished eating they decided to head out to gather information.( with their henges)

They went around town asking people if they knew who the current otokage was apparently no one knew who the otokage was, where the hidden villiage was, or anything at all about the ninja here except that they were pretty powerful. They eventually came to the conclusion that the hidden village of sound was more hidden than any other hidden village. With that thought in mind they decided that the mission was a failure.

As they left the village Naruto wasn't thinking about the village or how to bring sasuke back but on how Hinata really resembled the mizu no yosei, that's when it hit him. Hinata wasn't in her sleeping bag the night he saw the mizu no yosei, but she was there by the time he got back, also her hair was wet that night. He came to a conclusion that Hinata was the mizu no yosei. The only way to prove it was to ask her.

"Hinata where were you the night of the bikouchu mission?"

"W-why?"

"Because you weren't in your sleeping bag."

"I-I was t-training my chakra control."

"How?"

" I was controlling water in the nearby waterfall"

"Oh"

There it was she admitted it even if she didn't know it he had seen her naked twice and he was dreaming about her too. (not that way you perverts) He was starting to fall in love with her. The next night and nights to follow he dreamt of his mizu no yosei, Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for the support guys I really appreciate it I was so surprised when I found out I actually had a review thanks.

A/N I don't own Naruto sorry :(

Time skip three days

Naruto was in the Hokage tower waiting to give the mission report, as he waited he though about Hinata.

All those nights in the forest Naruto had dreamt of the most beautiful girl he knew, Hinata. He couldn't help but feel like an idiot, the only reason he hadn't noticed Hinata was because he was to caught up in Sakura.(A/N he still doesn't know Hinata likes him) Sakura had always ignored him, insulted him, and even hit him,( A/N there may be some Sakura bashing or jealousy in the future) while Hinata had always been nice to him, never hit him even when he saw her naked and even gave him medicine during the Chunin exams. Hinata was the complete opposite of Sakura and he liked it. He knew that Hinata was never going to like him she was practically a princess and he was a peasant, how could she like him? It's not like any girl ever liked him all the girls he knew his age were just like Sakura only worse. Hinata could practically have any boy she wanted and even if they didn't like her she could just pay them to, not like she would she was to nice, she wouldn't even cry because she was that strong,another thing he liked about her, she would be okay and move on.

"Next!" Tsunade yelled. This snapped Naruto out of his thoughts and immediately barged in and gave his mission report.

" Gomen Oba-chan the mission was a failure on the first day we found out that no one in the village knew anything about the hidden village of Oto and its shinobi.

"Anything else I should know Naruto"

" Um, yea I accidentally saw Hinata naked on the first night and during the bikouchu mission" It felt good saying it out loud of course Tsunades didn't think so.

The first thing she did was whack Naruto on the head.

"Why did you see Hinata naked?" She asked.

"It was on accident, the first time I was going to the bathroom and she was naked training on a waterfall and the second time I accidentally walked in on her changing."

Tsunade began to rub her temples, then she told an ANBU to get Hinata and Hiashi Hyuuga to her on the double and told Naruto to sit in a chair in the corner.

After about 20 minutes Hiashi and Hinata Hyuuga walked in and asked what had happened.

"Hinata is it true Naruto saw you naked?" Tsunade asked

At this Naruto and Hinata blushed,"Hai Hokage-sama"

Hiashi immediately bellowed, " Nnnnnnaaaaaaannnnnniiiiii!"

"Hai, I saw Hinata naked accidentally twice once during the bikouchu mission and the other on our last mission." Naruto explained as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Hiashi's face was red with anger he felt like strangling the kid, not only has he seen his daughter naked once but twice but according to an old Hyuuga tradition Naruto had to marry his daughter.

"Naruto according to an old Hyuuga tradition you have to marry Hinata." Tsunade explained.

"Nani!" Naruto and Hinata asked both red in the face with embarrassment.

"Hai, according to the tradition Hyuuga women are only to be seen naked by their husbands." Hiashi explained.

"Naruto don't even try to snake your way out of this one because you won't succeed." Tsunade told Naruto." Oh, and Naruto I have the perfect house for you and Hinata, it used to be your fathers."

"Nani you knew my dad?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, lets talk about that later." Tsunade said.

"Okay, where is my dads house?" Naruto asked

"I'll take you to it." Tsunade told Naruto."Hiashi dismissed."

"B-but" Hiashi tried protesting.

"No buts dismissed " Tsunade ordered. With that Hiashi reluctantly left.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama were will Naruto and I live" Hinata asked timidly trying to hold on to consciousness.

"I'll take you there." Tsunade replied and with that they left the building towards the Namikaze compound.

Once they arrived they took a good long look at it. Tsunade had lied when she said house, it was a compound. It looked like the Hyuuga compound only smaller and more colorful. The main house was a two story house with a roof and an attic attached. It had a beautiful front lawn with a cement sidewalk with flowers rimming each side and on the left side there was a small pond while on the right side there was a water fountain. The house was a yellowish-orange with a light brown door.

"Hinata why don't you look inside first?" Tsunade asked.

"Okay." Hinata responded and left to the take a look at the house.

Once she was out of ear shot Tsunade gave Naruto a 10,000 ryo ring. (1ryu=$1)

"What's this for Oba-chan." Naruto asked.

"To properly propose gaki." Tsunade replied.

"Oh."

"Give it to Hinata whenever it feels like but before the wedding." Tsunade explained further.

"Hai, arigatou oba-chan" Naruto said

"Your welcome gaki, now go to your bride to be." Tsunade said with a mischievous smile.

At this Naruto blushed, "Hai, see you later oba-chan." With that Naruto ran inside the house.

Next Chapter will be out when I see the story has 3 review I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I can't believe all the support I've been getting! I honestly thought it was going to take weeks before my first review and months for my first follow. And here I am not even two days later and already have several followers and several reviews shout out to the following.

**Reviews:**

**Myk-On**

**Guest account (you know who you are:))**

**Follows:**

**Darkavenger001**

**Myk-on**

**Unique95**

**Eddiethecoolest**

**renanxmf**

**Favorites:**

**Darkavwnger001 **

**Harpy81**

**Myk-On **

**The Paldin of Daybreak**

**Unique95**

**eddiethecoolest**

**grimcameko24**

**renanxmf**

**Thanks for the support.**

The inside of the house was even prettier than the outside, the inside was fully furnished and looked as if it had been used yesterday but still looked new. It had flowers near the window and a rose in a vase in the the middle of the dining t

able. There were two bathrooms upstairs, a master bedroom and 3 extra bedrooms. Naruto found Hinata in the kitchen preparing some homemade ramen.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan." Naruto apologized.

"F-For what, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"For seeing you naked and making you marry me. You probably liked someone else and now I ruined your chance with them." Naruto explained.

"N-Naruto-kun, your right I-I did l-love someone, but you didn't ruin my chances with him." Hinata said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"T-The person I love, loves ramen, missions, and his f-friends." Hinata informed.

"W-Who do you love?" Naruto asked through a cracked voice on the verge of tears.

"You, Naruto I love you. I always have and always will." Hinata explained tears already rolling down her cheeks.

At this Naruto started to cry and ran to hug her,"I love you to, Hinata-hime." Naruto then let go of Hinata, got down on one knee and asked her," Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" Hinata exclaimed.

At this answer Naruto got up kissed her passionately on the lips and as their lips molded to one another's he slipped a silver ring with an amethyst in the middle surrounded be little diamonds on to her left hand.

He then went and turned off the stove, never disconnecting their lips, and carried her bridal style towards the master bedroom.

Once they got their they laid down and kissed each other harder. They separated their mouths only to breath and after about thirty minutes of this Naruto licked Hinata's bottom lip asking entrance. She let him in. Their tongues struggled for dominance as they deepened their kiss, eventually Hinata's tongue won and they separated once more to breath they continued their kissing session until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Hinata's head on Naruto's chest and Naruto's arms protectively around her waist.

Hiashi's POV

I still couldn't believe that my daughter was going to get married to that perverted demon.(A/N Hiashi thinks that Naruto is the kyuubi) The only reason I haven't killed him is because the sandiame and godiame Hokage forbid it and now he is going to get married to my useless daughter(A/N he also hates Hinata but loves Hanabi, but Hanabi likes Hinata), well better her than Hanabi, if that had happened I would've killed the demon no matter the consequences. Now Im stuck having to tell them that they have to announce the engagement and that they have to choose their last name. I walked straight into their room expecting them to be avoiding each other but instead in each other's arms the sight absolutely sickened me. To see the demon cuddle with my daughter, even if she is useless she is still my daughter.

"Get up!" I yelled, and as if on cue both of them jumped out of bed and landed on either side of the bed.

"Hiashi-sama, what are you doing here?" The demon asked me.(Anyone who hates Naruto will think of him as a demon in their POV and its Hiashi's POV)

I stared at him in disgust and responded,"Tsunade-sama told me to come and get you and Hinata. She wants you two to announce the engagement to your friends as well as choose whose last name you guys are to take."

Naruto's POV

I listened to half listened to Hiashi as he glared at me with disgust and told me the news. The other half was paying attention to Hinata and how she reacted. I noticed that there was shock in her face and decided to pay full attention to what Hiashi was saying.

"-She wants you two to announce the engagement to your friends as well as choose whose last name you guys are going to take." With that he got up and left.

As soon as I knew he was out of ear-shot I yelled," Yatta, I get to brag about my beautiful bride to be, everyone will be jealous.!" As soon as the words came out of my mouth Hinata went red. I saw she was about to faint so I decided to do the only thing that came to my mind at the time, I kissed her on the mouth.

Hinata's POV

I was about to faint at my father's words.'Oh my god what will we say when they asked how we got engaged'

That's when I heard Naruto's voice so full of excitement," Yatta, I get to brag about my beautiful bride to be, everyone will be jealous!" After hearing his statement I began to wonder what the clan elders would think of the engagement and it terrified me, what if they killed Naruto. At this thought I began to feel myself slipping from consciousness, that's when I felt it a full on kiss on the lips. This woke me up and I began to kiss back. I felt his sweet lips begin to mold into mine once more,(*cough*last night*cough*)after a few minutes I began to deepen the kiss then I felt him lick my bottom lip begging for entrance. I granted him entrance and as soon as I let him in our tongues started to 'wrestle'. As we struggled for dominance he pushed me onto the bed, as his tongue was about to gain dominance he began to take off my shirt. I stopped his hands as he was about to take off my shirt.

"I-I want to wait until we're married please, Naruto-kun."

"Okay"

"T-Thank you"

"How about we go out for breakfast, maybe meet up with on of our friends.

"H-hai"

"Let's go then" He said with his trademark grin and with that we got up, and went to change.(they're still in their clothes from last night)

As we left the house I began to admire my engagement ring once more, it was so beautiful, it looked as if it were the eye of Aizen-Myoo.(God of Love)My thoughts were interrupted as Naruto began to talk and begin to hold my hand.

"Where should we eat Hinata-hime?"(hime=princess)

"H-How about I-Ichiraku's?"

"Yatta! I haven't been there in ages."

I giggled at this," W-weren't you there last week?" I asked.

"Oh yea!... Wait how did you know?"

"I-I was walking by." I answered with a red face.(*cough*stalking*cough*)

"Oh cool" He said as we neared Ichiraku's.

As we got closer I noticed that there was already someone in the stall, Sakura.

Sakura's POV

I was determined to say the least. I had decided last night that it was time to move on from Sasuke, the next time I saw Naruto I was going to ask him if he wanted to go on a date. That's when I saw them, Naruto and Hinata walking towards us hand in hand. For some reason I was mad, I mean why would Naruto want to be with Hinata and not with me, he's probably just taking advantage of her, I must stop this for the sake of Hinata or maybe he is just trying to lead her here and I'm overthinking this it's probably nothing. I was interrupted by the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said

"H-hey S-Sakura"Hinata said

"Hey Hinata, Hey Naruto-kun, so what have been doing Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Eh, not much just preparing for the wedding." Naruto responded

"Oh cool who's wedding is it?" Sakura asked

This time Hinata answered with a bright red face," M-My and N-Naruto's wedding."

Haha cliffhanger no jutsu 6 reviews and I post the next chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All the support is just mind blowing I didn't think I was going to have to post this chapter so soon. To everyone that reviewed you guys are awesome. Oh and thanks for the constructive criticism I love it. If you guys want anything to happen in the story just tell me. I respond to every review or pm I get. This is our fan fiction

Still Sakura's POV

Regret and jealousy, that's all I felt right now. Regret because I couldn't get over Sasuke faster and that I couldn't realize my feeling for Naruto. Jealousy because right when I was going to get Naruto Hinata snatched right under my nose, she'll pay.

"Sakura you okay?" Naruto asked. That's when I realized that my emotions must've shown on my face.

" Y-Yeah, you guys look good together." I responded trying to be happy for them.

"A-Arigatou Sakura-san" Hinata said with a smile on her face. I hate that smile, it just screams 'look I took away something you were about to get'.

"Gomen, I have to go" I said as fast as I could. I didn't want to hear they they fell in love right when I was about to ask Naruto on a date. I hate her, I hate her, she took away my only teammate left, couldn't she see that he was in love with me and only me! But _nooo_ her skanky ass just had to come in and ruin everything. I wonder what she did to win Naruto's heart did she just take him one night while he wasn't looking or did she just admit that she loved him and he took pity on her. Whatever she did it wasn't fair she fucking took the only thing important to me and now I'm gonna get it back one way or another.

Normal POV

Hinata shivered she had just gotten a bad feeling.

"Are you cold Hinata-hime, why didn't you tell me?" As Naruto said this he took of his jacket and put it on Hinata.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun" Thanked Hinata as she snuggled up into the jacket and put her head on his shoulder. That's when Tuechi came in.

"Who's you're girlfriend Naruto?"

"Hinata's not my girlfriend, she's my fiancé" Naruto said as he thought of how good it sounded to say that.

"Whoa, don't you think it's a bit too early to get engaged?" asked Ayame as she walked into the room from the storage closet.

"It's complicated, but I already got her the ring" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Sqeeeee, it's so pretty, Hinata you're a pretty lucky girl" sqeeled Ayame as she took a look at the ring.

"A-Arigatou Ayame-san Naruto-kun got it f-for me."

"Enough ring talk what would you two love birds want today, and to celebrate you're engagement ramen is on the house." Tuechi interrupted.

"Yatta! I'll get 14 miso ramen and Hinata what will you get?"

Hinata giggled at his antics,"1 miso please"

"15 miso it is, Ayame can you get started on the ramen?"

Ayame sighed as she got back to work, " Ok dad, but Hinata next time I'm going to pry all the facts off of you even if I have to torture you for them"

Hinata was slightly scared, Ayame wouldn't do that would she? Ayame's sadistic smile wasn't so reassuring. With that Ayame went to the kitchen prepare the ramen.

A few minutes later Ayame came back with 15 bowls miso ramen.

"Here's 14 bowls of ramen for lovebird number 1, and 1 bowl for lovebird number 2."

"Hinata, are you sure that's all you want?" Naruto asked

"Hai"

That's when they heard a few voices outside the ramen stand.

"Yosh, the fires of youth burn brightly in this establishment!" yelled Lee.

"Shut up Lee and help us find Naruto and Hinata, Tsunade-sama said that they had big news for us." Tenten scolded

"This is so troublesome" complained Shikamaru

"Maybe they're in the ramen stand I know that's what I would do?" Asked Chouji as he pulled out another bag of chips from who knows where.

"You only think of eating Chouji, but they might be in there" added Kiba

"Let's go check" Shino blatantly said

With that all of the Konoha 9 along with team guy entered the stand. The first thing they saw was Hinata in Naruto's jacket with her head on his shoulder and his hand around her waist.

"Woah, when did you two start dating?" asked Kiba

"Wha, oh hey guys what have you guys been doing lately. And to answer your question 'bout four days ago, why?" Naruto asked as he turned around.

"Because we haven't seen you guys in like a week and here you are cuddling in a ramen stand." Answered Tenten

"Well what else should an engaged couple be doing?" Asked Naruto.

"Nnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnniiiiiii?" Everyone yelled.

"H-Hai me and N-Naruto are e-engaged" Hinata answered their untold question.

"Ooh, can I see the ring?" Ino asked

"H-Hai" Hinata answered as she lifted her hand.

"Omg it's sooo pretty" commented Ino

"It was made with craftsmanship almost as good as mine and that saying a lot." Tenten added.

"Naruto, how did you afford this?" Asked Neji

"With my saved up mission money."Naruto answered as fast as he could.

"So when are you guys going to get married?" Asked Ino

"W-well we can't get married yet because of Konoha's law, i-it states that we must a-at least be fifteen years old, s-so when we're f-fifteen." Hinata answered

"Who's last name are you guys going to take?" Asked Neji

"We are going to use-"

"Naruto's last name, Uzumaki. According to tradition the bride takes the grooms last name." Hinata interrupted Naruto before he could finish.

"Yosh, a very youthful name you guys have chosen." commented Lee

"This is so troublesome" added Shikamaru

"Oh yea, Tsunade-sama wanted you guys to go to the Hokage tower something about it being urgent." Stated Kiba

"Let's go Hinata we better not keep Oba-chan waiting." Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and left running towards the Hokage tower.

Tsunade POV

Sometimes I hate my job, like when I have to send somebody with a family to a s rank mission or when I have to explain to a family that their son, daughter, wife, or husband died. Today is one of the days I hate my job.

Flashback Start

"Tsunade, the Akatsuki are coming for Naruto. I request permission to take him on a training trip for a few years." Jiraiya pleaded

"Request denied, he is engaged for Hinata's and Naruto's sake, she just got him after years of wanting to date him and Naruto finally has a real family member and now you're asking him to leave her and his village for a few years?" I responded

"I know what I'm asking is a lot but if we don't do this there is a high possibility that the Akatsuki will come in destroy the village and kill anyone in including Hinata if Naruto remains here. All I want is to take and train him for a few years until he can properly defend the village. So Tsunade for the sake of the village and everyone in it please let me take him for a few years.

I thought about it for a few minutes and I came to a conclusion.

"I'll let Naruto decide if he wants to come let him." I said as I rubbed my temples.

"I'm going to need some sake after this"

Flashback End

My flashback was interrupted with the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Oba-chan what did you need us for."

"Naruto, I want you to leave the village for a few years to train with Jiraiya"

"No, Oba-chan I just got engaged and you're telling me to leave Hinata for a few years."

"Listen gaki I want you to leave the village because every day you're here it endangers Hinata and all the other villagers. The Akatsuki want you Naruto and I have reason to believe that they'll come for you and kill anyone close to you. All I'm asking you is to leave the village for a few years to you can become stronger in order to protect Hinata and everyone close to you got it."

"Are you sure that they'll attack Konoha if I stay here?"

"They already did remember when Itachi and Kisame came and only failed because Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Guy were there. They're going to attack again only this time when you're not expecting it and most likely when you're with Hinata and if that happens they'll kill Hinata for sure."

I could see the troubled look on his face he really wanted to protect Hinata but stay with her at the same time.

"Are you sure they won't take Hinata and take her hostage when I'm not here?"

" Hinata will be safe I will take her in as an apprentice."

"Okay I'll go but you have to make sure Hinata becomes one of the best medic-nins in the world."

"I promise I'll train her to the best of my abilities"

Naruto gave me a quick nod before he turned around and began to talk to Hinata.

"Hinata are you okay with this?"

"H-Hai Naruto-kun, I want you to be safe and if that means you have to leave then I'm okay with that."

"Okay but when I'm gone I want you to try your hardest and to not overdo it."

Hinata immediately hugged Naruto and began to cry.

"Hai"

"Naruto meet Jiraiya at the gates tomorrow at 7 am."

The Next Day at 7 am

Hinata's POV

Today is probably the worst day of my life. Naruto is leaving for a few years and all I can do is cry.

"It's going to be alright, I'll be back before you know it." Naruto said trying to comfort me.

" I-I know I'm j-just sad that i w-won't see you for a f-few years." I said between sobs

"Time will fly by I promise and when I get back we can get married"

This put a smile on my face.

"Y-you promise"

"I promise. But when I get back I want you to be a great medical-nin"

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you to."

With that they left. It was hard seeing him leave. Each step he took hurt me and by the time he was out of sight I balled my eyes out. After about thirty minutes of crying I decided to head back to the house, after all I needed a good nights rest for tomorrow I needed to become a top medical-nin for Naruto.

Naruto's POV

Each step I took was harder yet easier. Harder because I didn't want to leave my mizu no yosei. But easier because I knew she would be safer.

I'll miss you my mizu no yosei, Hinata.

This is the final chapter

Jk it's only the beginning lol

15 reviews for next chapter :) I believe in you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This is probably one of the only chapters I'll ask you guys to vote on stuff I'm not so sure about doing this will not happen frequently sorry.

I know we haven't reached 15 reviews yet but I really need to ask this question would you guys prefer short chapters that I'll upload more frequently about 800-1000 words or longer chapters about 1300-2000 words that I'll upload less frequently first one to ten votes goes so vote up. This is and chapter two are short chapters all the rest are long chapters. I'm not going to start on the next chapter until the votes for this are in.

Little bit of info of what happened suring the time skip

Naruto is exactly as powerful as he was when he came back in the manga

Hinata is on par with Sakura's medical skill but not strength she's also the same skill with jyuuken as when she was when Naruto came back in the manga.

Everyone else is the same power as in the manga.

If you want a chapter with more detail as to what they did in the time skip I will do it if I get 10 pms/reviews telling me to do so. Okay

Also I've been thinking should I add a jealous Kiba to work with Sakura To get Hinata tell me 15 reviews/pms agreeing to do so and I will do it.

Two and a Half Years Later

Still Naruto's POV

I couldn't wait to see her again. Ero-sennin and I were right outside the Konoha gates. I couldn't stop jumping up and down and it was starting to annoy ero-sennin but I didn't care. I couldn't wait to see my friends again, but most of all I couldn't wait to see Hinata again. I missed her so much, I spent many nights just thinking about her. Most nights I dreamt about her sometimes in not so innocent ways. I really missed her, sometimes girls would come up to me and ask me if I wanted to go someplace with them but I always said that I was engaged. I couldn't wait to see her again, she's practically all I thought about anymore. I trained in order to protect her, I thought of her in order to love her more, I lived in order to meet her again.

"Stop jumping around" said a very peeved Jiraiya

"I can't I want to see her again" I responded

"I can tell sometimes I wake up to you moaning Hinata's name" remarked ero-sennin.

I began to feel my face get hot,"You heard that?" I asked

"Uh, yea I'm pretty sure that's why we got kicked out of hotels often."

"Really I thought it was because of you always peeping on girls next door."

"Shut up we're here."

"Yatta, ero-sennin can you give the mission report yourself I want to find Hinata-chan as fast as I can."

"Sure just stop calling me that."

"Arigatou ero-sennin" I said as I ran as fast as I could so I could find Hinata.

I was running as fast as I could looking for Hinata when I got jumped by a pink flash and pushed into an pink flash turned out to be Sakura and She was on top of me.

"Oh hey Sakura, can you get off of me?" I asked

"Sorry Naruto" she said kinda seductively as she got off of me.

"Thanks, have you seen Hinata-chan?" I asked

"No but why don't we go get ramen?"

"Maybe later with Hinata, well bye I have to go find my fiancé." As I said this I think I saw a slight pout on her face but I discarded it quickly. I turned around and ran in the direction of my house.

Hinata's POV

I can't wait to see him again. I was at the house preparing his favorite meal. Tsunade-sensei said that Naruto would be back today. As I prepared the ramen I remembered what has happened in the past two years. Ever since Naruto left Sakura has been treating me more harshly, I shrugged it off because I thought she missed Naruto. I have been training harder than I ever had before. I did it to complete my promise to him. I'm a really good medic-nin, my healing powers are on par with Sakura's and I can analyze injuries better than anyone including Tsunade because of my byakugan. I can't wait for Naruto to complete his promise of marrying me. That's when I heard the front door open and I heard the voice I've been waiting to hear for so long.

"Honey I'm home!" yelled Naruto

"Naruto!" I yelled as I ran into his waiting arms.

He hugged me as if at any second someone would come and take him away and I hugged him harder.

"Hinata-chan you're gonna squeeze me to death"

"Gomen I just missed you so much" I said as I loosened my grip

" I missed you to, how about we sit on the couch?"

"Hai"

As soon as I said that he picked me up bridal style and placed me on the couch. We laid on the couch my head on his chest and his arms protectively around my waist.

"I love you" he said as he began to kiss me.

"I love you too" I said as I continued the kiss

We continued to make out for a while and I savored every kiss as if it were my last. His lips molded into mine once more a sensation I haven't felt in years. We stayed there for about an hour before I asked him something.

"I completed my promise when will you complete yours?"

"Hmm, why don't we ask Oba-chan when and where we can have the wedding?"

"Okay let's go"

He grabbed my hand and we began to walk towards the Hokage mansion.

Thanks for all the support keep it going I will count guest accounts in the voting so anyone reading this should vote for a say in the story and even if one riches the limit first the one I check tomorrow with at least ten votes will go into the story. Once I have a winner for each question I asked in this chapter I will put the next chapter up as soon as I can.:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ok most people voted for longer chapters, jealous Kiba and no one has voted for whether or not I should do the extra chapter about what happened during the training trip.

So as requested by many people the story will progress slower and will be longer enjoy.

Tsunade POV

I wonder when the gaki will come and visit me I haven't seen him in years. He should have been here for the mission report but he left Jiraiya to do that alone.

Flashback Start

I was doing my paperwork as usual regretting becoming Hokage when I remembered that today was the day the gaki and the pervert were supposed to comeback.

"I can't wait to see them again" I thought aloud

"See who?" a voice I haven't heard from in years asked

"Jiraiya"

"What up, I see your mounds are as big as ever"

"Pervert!" I yelled as I threw a chakra enhanced punch that sent him flying through the wall.

"Jiraiya where's the gaki?" I asked with a confused face

"Huh?" He asked, still disoriented from the punch

"Where's Naruto, or have you lost him already." I asked, balling up my hand into a fist ready to punch him across the village.

"No, no he went to find Hinata apparently he missed her." Jiraiya answered trying to avoid getting punched.

I punched him anyways," Of course he missed her they're engaged after all"

"Right, right, I never got that, why would you tie yourself up on one girl." He asked as he got up.

"You'll never understand what love is." I said already getting ready for another punch. Suddenly I remembered what he was here for and I released my fist." What happened during the training trip?" I asked

"Not much I taught him the oodama rasengan, how to release genjutsu, how to work better with frogs, and we tried to control the kyuubi chakra." He responded as if it were an everyday thing.

"Jeez you could've taught him more" I said feeling my anger rise again

"Gomen it's just that the kyuubi training took longer than expected." He stated sarcastically.

"So how did the kyuubi training go I mean it must have been successful counting how much time it took you guys to do." I questioned.

"Well not so good, he almost ripped me apart. It was a good thing I had chakra suppressing seals on me." He answered as he lifted up his shirt to reveal a nasty scar covering almost all his upper chest.

"How did that happen?" I asked trying to keep my voice from cracking

"We were training and the fourth tail formed." He answered plainly

I gulped trying to keep a straight face," New question, did you run into the Akatsuki on your trip?"

"Nope they were all too scared to take me on" he said as he puffed up his face and put on a proud look on his face

"Sure they were." I said with a sarcastic tone in my voice that made Jiraiya put down his chest and look down disappointingly.

"Well that's all I needed you for, dismissed" I stated with a serious look on my face.

"Okay. I'll report again if I hear anything about the Akatsuki." He said as he left out my window.

"Would it kill you to take the door?" I called after him but it was to late he was long gone.

Now it was back to every kage's worst enemy, paperwork.

End Flashback

I shouldn't worry he'll come here eventually, either to get a mission or to start on his wedding plans. I can't wait to start on his wedding plans. I'll be the one to marry them and I'll hold their wedding at-. My thoughts were interrupted as Naruto and Hinata came running into my office.

"Oba-chan, I'm back" he said with grin so wide it would make his old grin look like a smirk.

"Gaki I thought I told you to stop calling me that, and why weren't you here for the mission report." I asked but in reality all I could think about was how much he had changed, he was no longer the shrimp she used to know, he was definitely as tall if not taller than all the other boys in his age group. The baby fat that he used to carry around was no more, his face was slim and he looked a lot like his father. His wild blond hair was slightly longer than it was than before he left. But what shocked me the most was everything that didn't change. His happy-go-lucky attitude was still there as well as his blue eyes full of determination and concern for his friends. The more I stared at him the more I saw the resemblance between him and his father. I'm sure if Minato could see him now he would be proud.

"Gomen Oba-chan I just couldn't wait to see Hinata again." He said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Fair enough, so what are you doing here" I said trying to restore his former glee.

"Oh, I wanted to discuss the wedding plans with you." He said bringing back the grin along with a blush on his and Hinata's face.

"Oh yea I have everything already planned out-" I said getting ahead of my self

"Tsunade-sama don't we get a say in the matter?" Hinata asked totally scaring me as I forgot she was there.

"Oh right. Okay where would you guys like to have the wedding?" I questioned looking at them as if they had already planned this out.

"Umm" They both said in unison with confused looks on their faces as if they were searching their brains for the answer.

"Exactly I stated you guys only have to take care of the best man, bridesmaids, the rings, ring boy, flower girl, and guests. Everything else I'll do." I said with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Are you sure oba-chan, I mean how are you going to plan everything else when you have Hokage duties?" Naruto asked with a concerned look on his face as if this were a life and death situation.

"Positive, I already have everything planned out, what do you think I do on my free time." I said, my voice filled with glee.

"I thought you still gambled and drank?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head with a confused look on his face as if it were the hardest question in the world.

"Baka!" I yelled as I punched him through the wall that was just recently fixed.

On the other side of the wall stood two chunin about to knock on the door.

"Bad timing?" The first chunin asked

"Hai" the second chunin answered. With that they ran as fast as they could not wanting to be the victim of Lady Tsunade's rage.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled as she ran over to Naruto. As soon as she arrived she check him for any damage, luckily there was none.

"Relax Hinata he is just knocked out. You guys may leave now to think about the wedding plans. We'll discuss the rest of the wedding later." I told my subordinate trying to calm her down as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hai, wait who's going to be the one to marry us?" She asked as she picked up Naruto.

"Well me of course, it is tradition after all." I answered with a smile on my face.

Hinata smiled," Hai, gomen Tsunade-sama I need to take Naruto back to the house so he may rest."

"Very well, heal him up and try not to keep your neighbors up too long." I pleaded as my mouth threatened to burst out laughing.

Hinata turned red," Hai" with that she left. As soon as she was gone i bursted out laughing harder than I've ever laughed before.

Naruto's POV

"Uhh my head hurts" I last thing I remember is making a remark on how Tsunade spends her free time.

"Wait where am I?" I think out loud as I open my eyes.

Suddenly I feel a warm heat source next to me and when I look over there what I saw wasn't Hinata. It was Sakura

Cliff Hanger No Jutsu

(Insert Evil Laugh)

Haha cliff hanger.

This is going to be one of. The shortest long chapter I'll be writing reason is the cliff hanger. I was originally going to make this chapter like 650 words longer but then I remembered jealous Kiba and Sakura and I an amazing Idea cam to mind you guys can also put up ideas of why Sakura's laying next to Naruto(ps they are still innocent they haven't done that yet. *shivers* reason being I can't imagine Naruto and Sakura yea...

( -_-)) if I see an idea better than mine then it'll be the reason why Sakura's laying next to Naruto. Wait where's Hinata? Retread this paragraph to find out.

I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can don't worry. I'm not about that review stuff until I have more than one chapter ready to go. Thanks again for all the support. I should have the next chapter done by Saturday 10 pm pacific usa time.


End file.
